RHMG Rilaya Honeymoon Games
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter are married to each other. They have graduated from college; they have good jobs they enjoy, Maya working in a small community Art Gallery and Riley working as Copy Editor at a local community Newspaper; they live in their own Condominium in New York City, New York USA. They keep their marriage Pleasurable and Spicy playing Rilaya Honeymoon Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday, October 12, 2023**

Today the wedding guests were starting to arrive at the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village where the wedding will take place. Everyone is staying in the hotel. The ladies and their spouses all arrived by 9:00 pm that night.

Amy and Morgan had driven up from Philadelphia, and Smackle had driven down from Boston.

Katy and Topanga closed their Bakery for the whole weekend starting today.

Darby, Sarah, and Vanessa each came over from their apartments in other parts of New York City.

Maya and Riley had arrived right after their workday ended, and were greeting their guests, as everyone was catching up with the others in the bar. Around 10:00 pm everyone went to their rooms for the night.

Maya and Riley were staying in the VIP Guest Suite on the top floor of the hotel. The bedroom had a king-size bed with plush pillows and a full-size bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub.

The dining room area had a table that sat 8 people. The kitchen area had glasses, plates, and silverware in the cabinets, and a coffeemaker, toaster oven and a microwave on the counter.

The living room area had a very large curved sofa that sat 8 people comfortably and four large over-stuffed chairs, with end tables and a large coffee table.

And there was a private balcony that ran the length of the whole suite, with a small table and chairs for two. The view from the balcony included the Empire State Building straight ahead and New York University up the street to the left.

**Friday, October 13, 2023**

The next day everyone met at the Society Cafe in the hotel at 4:30 pm, and enjoyed a non-rehearsal early meal. The men were all going to attend a baseball night game. And the ladies were going to enjoy the Bridal Shower!

The ladies kissed their spouse's goodbye for the evening and went directly to the VIP Guest Suite.

Room Service had brought trays of finger-foods and sweet snacks, and a case of 12 bottles of champagne. This was going to be a Bridal Shower no one would ever forget. Unless one consumed too much champagne.

This Bridal Shower was going to be a traditional Maya-Riley sleepover event! So each lady took her turn in the bathroom off of the dining room to change into her sleepover attire and fix her makeup and hair.

Katy and Topanga surprised everyone by wearing matching sleep shorts and tank tops. Of course, Maya and Riley wore matching sleep shorts and tank tops, and it was obvious they were not wearing bras or panties underneath. And they each were barefoot.

The other ladies wore full-length sleep pants and T-shirts. The group agreed to allow both photographs and videos of the event so the memories would be preserved should one drink too much champagne.

The evening progressed with the playing of traditional bridal shower games, with the required amount of embarrassment and laughter. And consuming too much champagne.

Now it was time to present the gifts. It appeared that everyone had the same idea of the types of gifts they were giving. All of the gifts were sexual in nature. The individual gifts included several internal vibrators, several external vibrators, three single headed dildos of 8", 10" and 12" length and one double-ended dildo of 16".

The final gift of the evening was a sort-of gag gift. Both Maya and Riley each unwrapped a pair of 3-Inch, Transparent Stripper Heels. Maya and Riley immediately put them on and did a short dance together.

The whole group chipped-in and presented them with a black suitcase that appeared to meet all airplane carry-on regulations, in which all of the other presents could be kept and transported. The group had designated this suitcase to have the name of Toby, as a Code Word for Toy Box. Toby would always travel with the girls from now on.

By now, almost all of the champagne had been consumed, so everyone was in a less inhibited state of mind, especially Maya and Riley who were seen to be exhibiting more public displays of affection.

Katy and Topanga now announced that they had a Special Gift for each girl. They presented Maya with a Peacock Satin Silk Kimono Shorty Robe in Royal Blue and Riley with a Peacock Satin Silk Kimono Shorty Robe in Royal Purple.

Each girl started to put their new robe on, but Topanga stopped them when she told them that Satin Silk can be worn only over bare skin. Maya looked at Riley who was reading Maya's mind as they always can do, and they both turned toward their bedroom with their backs to the other ladies, and proceeded to strip off all of their clothes, put on their new Satin Silk Robes over their bare skin, and walked in their new stripper heels into their bedroom saying over their shoulders: "See you at the Wedding tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday, October 14, 2023** \- Riley's Birthday - Maya and Riley's Wedding Day

Maya and Riley slept-in to Noon. As they both awoke, Maya cuddled with Riley: "Happy Birthday, my wife to be!" Riley smiled wide: "Thank you, my wife to be! Is there something else on our calendar today?" Maya just smiled back.

At 6:20 pm Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter now had been officially married to each other for exactly 3 hours.

They were in a small ballroom of the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village where their family and friends/wedding guests had been staying since Thursday night. They were saying their goodbyes with thank you's, hugs and kisses as they prepared to leave on their honeymoon. With final waves, they walked out of the wedding reception and into the hallway where they entered the elevator to go up to their VIP Guest Suite.

When they walked into their suite, they saw three bottles of champagne surrounding a large silver ice bucket containing a fourth bottle of champagne being chilled by the ice in the bucket.

They already had consumed a bottle of champagne at the wedding reception, so their minds had been cleared of all thoughts except for their new status as wife and wife who needed to celebrate by making love to each other.

The couple bounced onto the large sofa and proceeded to make love with warm wet kisses, and the fun of stripping each other naked and satisfying each other's lust, while they consumed another bottle of champagne.

After an hour and a half of this celebration, Riley sat up and observed that the ice in the bucket was now just water, and needed to have fresh ice.

Then seeing Maya naked on the sofa, Riley's brain started to manufacture a sexual fantasy for them, and she started to make this fantasy come to life.

Riley looked down at Maya and told her "Princess Penelope go into our bedroom and bring us our new Satin Silk robes and house heels. Maya, also having consumed too much champagne, looked up from the sofa and just stared at Riley.

Riley stared back at Maya and again told her "Princess, do what your Mistress has told you to do!"

Maya's brain tried to determine what was happening, and slowly started to register that the dominate Riley was beginning to take control. Maya always enjoyed being the Submissive to her Mistress Riley. Maya's eyes started to tinkle, she let her eyes look down at the floor and obediently replied "Yes, Mistress Riley."

Maya quickly returned from the bedroom and brought their new Satin Silk robes and heels. She then assisted her Mistress to put on her royal purple robe and heels. Maya looked up to her Mistress with questioning eyes and her Mistress nodded her head and gave her permission: "Princess you may put on your royal blue robe and heels, too."

Mistress turned toward the door to the hallway and put a room card key into her robe's pocket, telling Princess to empty the water, and bring the ice bucket. They closed the door and started to walk down the hallway to the ice machine, dressed in only shorty robes and their 3-Inch stripper heels.

As they got to the ice machine, Mistress looked down on Princess and simple commanded "Robe Now!" Her Princess still had not recovered enough from all of the champagne consumed, plus the new arousal feelings throughout her body caused by this unexpected game, simply smiled, put the bucket on top of the ice machine, and handed Mistress her robe. She was now standing in the ice machine alcove wearing only her heels.

Mistress looked approvingly at her naked Princess, turned toward the hallway, taking the robe with her while telling her to fill the ice bucket, and return to their suite. Princess did what she was told to do.

When they returned to their suite, Princess put a bottle of champagne in the ice bucket, and knelt in front of her Mistress, putting her hands in her lap and looking down to the floor. Mistress took her hand, helped her to her feet, and walked her into their bedroom.

Fourteen hours later, Mistress told Princess to call Room Service to order breakfast for them to be delivered in two hours, and come take a shower with her.

The two showered, put on their makeup, and combed their hair. Mistress put on her royal purple robe, while Princess stayed naked. They walked into the living room as there was a knock on the door. They heard: "Room Service." Mistress told Princess to go open the door. Princess was now sober enough to look at Mistress with questioning eyes as she was still naked. But Mistress repeated the order to open the door.

Princess turned toward the door to obey, and just as she reached the door, Riley hands Maya her royal blue robe to put on saying "Only you and I play our Honeymoon Games!"

Notes:This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on. Please read that story, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday, November 3, 2023

Riley came home early from her job and started to prepare dinner to be ready at 5:30 pm. She decided to serve chicken and rice, with a salad. When the chicken was baking in the oven, the rice was cooking in the microwave and the salads were chilling in the refrigerator, Riley sat down on the sofa and read some stories that she was editing.

The meal finished cooking, and Riley placed the food on the table, expecting Maya to be home at 5:30 pm.

At 5:35 pm, Maya arrived home and saw Riley sitting on the sofa, glaring at her.

Maya immediately knew she was in trouble, and that a spontaneous Honeymoon Game had begun. Maya lowered her eyes to the floor and spoke in low tones that she was sorry that she was late coming home.

Riley calmly stood up from the sofa and looked Maya straight into her blue eyes and said: "We have talked about Time Management Maya!" "I have a nice meal prepared for you and you don't seem to care enough to come home when expected." Maya tried to protest, saying: "But Riley, I am only 5 minutes late. I do appreciate you making dinner for us, and I don't mean any disrespect of you."

Riley continued to look at Maya sternly and said: "Well, Peaches, I'm sure you meant no disrespect, but you know the game rules, and you have to play by the rules."

"Maya, tell me the rules of our Time Management game."

Maya's cheeks started to blush as she recited the rules: For each minute one of us is late to an agreed-upon time, that person must forfeit one piece of her apparel and give it to the other girl.

Riley questioned Maya: "Peaches, how many minutes are you late?" Maya, keeping her eyes on the floor, quietly acknowledged five." So, Riley smiled and told Maya to move to the sofa. Maya promptly obeyed the order.

Riley then instructed Maya to fold her forfeits and put them on the sofa.

Now, Maya is very red-cheeked and heart starting to race, slowly took off her jacket, folded it neatly and placed it on the sofa. Riley just watched Maya do this and her heart started to race also. Maya, still facing the sofa, knowing Riley is watching her, slowly unbuttoned her light-blue colored blouse, took it off and folded it and placed it on top of her jacket.

Next, Maya slid her skinny jeans off her legs and deposited them on the pile on the sofa. That was three articles off and two to go.

Riley was starting to feel some tingles in her lower region and moved to the side of the sofa so she could watch Maya undress. Maya slowly moved her hands to her back and unclasped her light-blue bra and slid it down her arms and onto the sofa. Now, Maya looked up to Riley and asked: "Do I have to do it?"

Riley just stared at Maya's beautiful breasts, the nipples getting hard, and sternly said: "Yes, now!"

Maya sighed and pulled her light-blue panties down her legs and off. She put them on the pile on the sofa and turned to Riley, with a big grin on her face, saying: "Do you like what you see, Honey?"

Riley took a breath and said: "You know I love seeing you wearing only your high heels! Now come to dinner." Maya just obeyed her Riley and sat at the dinner table wearing only her high heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Farkle Minkus has been Maya and Riley's lifelong friend since first grade, and when Isadora Smackle came into Farkle's life in their middle school time, and in her freshman year of high school she became Maya and Riley's good friend too, calling her by her last name, Smackle. Both Farkle and Isadora are very highly intelligent people and they have been a couple since they started high school.

Farkle and Smackle had been taking college-level classes while they attended high school, and when they graduated from high school in 2018 with Maya and Riley, they both also received Associate of Arts degrees from the local community college. Farkle's AA was in Business Administration and Smackle's AA was in Psychology.

Two weeks after they graduated Farkle and Smackle moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts and started classes at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) as third-year students, even though they were only 19 years old. In 2020, Farkle and Smackle graduated from MIT. Farkle received a Masters of Business Administration from the MIT Sloan School of Management. Smackle received a Masters of Science degree in four areas of study: Computer Science, Engineering, Psychology, and Robotics.

And, upon their graduation from MIT, Farkle and Smackle became engaged to each other. While they were deeply in love with each other, they still remained independent people and supported each other's interests and life passions. The subject of Romance was on their priority list, but it was not number one on their list. For them, the advancement of science to improve the world was number one on their list. So Smackle chose to remain at MIT as an Associate Professor of Computer Science, while she continued to work toward her Ph.D. degrees in all four of her areas of study.

Farkle moved back to New York City to become the Chief Executive Officer of Minkus International, his family business. His father, Stuart, stayed at Minkus International as the Chairman of the Board of Directors. His father had grown Minkus International into a respected technology company with several world-changing inventions and now employed 17,000 people in 86 countries.

And they appointed Smackle as the company's Chief Science Officer.

Farkle and Smackle attended Maya and Riley's Wedding, and as a Wedding gift, they gave the girl's the Deed to a Condominium in the Greenwich Village area.

The Condo was on the second floor in an eight-story building owned by Minkus International. And their new Condo was across the hall from the Condo that Smackle used when she was in New York City when Farkle was out of town on business. Smackle felt safer and more at ease in that Condo when she was alone in the City. When Farkle was in town, she stayed with him in the Penthouse Suite on top of the Minkus International building. Now, her good friends would be right across the hall when she was in town without Farkle. Maya and Riley were so shocked when Farkle and Smackle gave them the gift of the Condo. But they were so happy to know that Smackle would be visiting them when she was in town alone.

Smackle came into New York City for the weekend to just relax and spend time with her girls, Maya and Riley. Farkle was on a business trip to Japan, so Smackle stayed at her Condo across the hall from Maya and Riley's Condo.

Smackle arrived on Friday around 9:00 pm and, after putting her bags in your her Condo and freshening up, she went to see her girlfriends with a gift for them. Maya answered the door as Riley came over and everyone hugged and kissed. And then the girls saw what gift Smackle brought to them. It was a box with three bottles of champagne! "Oh no!" they both said at the same time, "You know what happens when we drink champagne, one or both of us ends up naked!"

Smackle suddenly had a flashback remembering their New Year's Eve party together some years back when it was storming so badly that only Maya, Riley, and Smackle could attend the party. Even the Matthews family had to stay at Topanga's when they went to get the food for the party. The girls were left alone for six hours. And they played a game of Strip Poker.

Smackle said it was late and they should get a good night's sleep tonight, then go together to Brunch at Topanga's in the morning, maybe go shopping, and come home to have a light dinner. And, then, as Smackle started to blush: "Perhaps, we can have a replay of our game from that New Years Eve?" They all blushed and their eyes got big, but they each had a Twinkle in their eyes too, remembering that wild, first-time naked together event!

The next morning Smackle came over and the three of them left to go to brunch at Topanga's. They then went shopping, and when they went to the food court for smoothies, Riley shyly asked: "Do you really think we could repeat our New Year's Eve party?" Maya looked over to Smackle, who had a cute smile on her face and just nodded yes to Maya. Maya turned back to Riley who had a look of anticipation on her face, and Maya answered: "I can't wait to get you two naked again!"

The girls went home, ordered pizza for dinner, and sat down at the kitchen table as they opened one of the bottles of champagne to start their evening. They each were starting to get excited thinking about their evening to come, while they started to feel relaxed by the champagne. When the pizza arrived, they tossed a salad and had a comfortable meal together. During the meal, they opened the second bottle of champagne and they started to talk about their game night.

Surprisingly, Riley started the conversation with an interesting suggestion: "Strip poker takes too long, and we are starting to be too buzzed to calculate poker hands, why don't we play strip blackjack!" Smackle looked over to Maya, who looked back at Riley and they both agreed with Riley that would be more fun. So Maya went to get a deck of cards as Riley and Smackle took their glasses and the bottle of champagne over to the coffee table in front of the sofa. All three of them sat on the floor around the table, each took another sip, and then all of them snickered out loud and rolled their eyes.

As Maya shuffled the deck: "Ok, ladies, so the person with the hand closest to 21 is the winner of that hand, and the other two forfeit an article of clothing. To make it easier on our minds, Aces count as one in this game. Are you ready to get naked?" Everyone chuckled as Maya dealt out two cards to each girl.

Riley, who was wearing slacks, a loose blouse, bra, panties, and a pair of sandals, received 7+4; Smackle was wearing a skirt, a blouse, bra, panties, and a pair of flats, received 5+3; Maya was wearing slacks, a sweater, bra, panties and a pair of 3-inch high heels, received J+A.

Maya asked Riley: "Do you want another card?" Riley nodded and Maya gave her an 8=19. Maya asked Smackle: "Do you want another card?" Smackle nodded and received a 6=14 and she asked for another card and received a 5=19. Maya turned over a card for herself and received an 8=19. "Oh wow, we each have 19! Ok, so I guess we all lose, take off something ladies, footwear is a pair and is the last to go." They all three had a Shoe-Foot Fetish so they understood and agreed. Each took off their tops. And they all took a drink of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley A+2. Smackle 10+5. Maya J+6.

"Riley want a card?" Riley nodded and received a 10+5=18. Smackle had to take a card and received a J=Busted. Maya had to take a card too and received a 6=Busted." Smackle took off her skirt and Maya took off their slacks. And they all took a large sip of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley 6+3. Smackle A+5. Maya 5+A.

"Riley want a card?" Riley nodded and received a 2+7=18. Smackle had to take a card and received a 7+Q=Busted. Maya had to take a card and received a 6+10=Busted. Smackle and Maya took off their bras and started to turn red in their cheeks. Riley just smiled, enjoying the view of her girlfriends topless and getting hardening nipples, with just their panties and shoes on. And they all took another large sip of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley J+6. Smackle 4+7. Maya K+7.

Riley had to take a card and received an 8=Busted. Smackle had to take a card and received a Q=21. Maya had to take a card and received a J=Busted. Riley took off her slacks and Maya stood up and slipped her panties off. Both girls admired Maya's beautiful shaved pussy and wearing just her heels. Maya's blush extended to her whole body, even though she loved being naked in front of them.

And they all took a sip of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley 4+9. Smackle 5+8. Maya 10+4.

Riley had to take a card and received a 10=Busted. Smackle had to take a card and received a 10=Busted. Riley took off her bra and her nipples started to harden immediately. Smackle stood up and slipped her panties off showing her shaved pussy. She too enjoyed being naked in front of her girlfriends.

This was going to be the last hand. Riley was wearing her panties and sandals. Maya and Smackle were wearing only their heels, a fact that excited all of them because of their shared fetish for shoes. Maya shuffled one last time and dealt the last hand. Riley 10+8. Smackle 6+Q. Maya 3+9. Smackle had to take a card and received a 2=18. Maya had to take a card and received a 6=18. "This is amazing, we all lost this last hand too" Maya chuckled. Riley stood up and slipped her panties off. Smackle and Maya took off their heels. Riley now was wearing only her sandals, while Smackle and Maya were completely naked. Maya and Smackle were starting to get turned-on more seeing Riley's shaved pussy, in just her cute sandals. They all moved to sit on the sofa and finished the bottle of champagne.


End file.
